In recent years, the mobile terminal data service application is more and more extensive. Since the mobile terminal does not have a fixed Internet Protocol (IP) address, when a user needs to access the Internet, the mobile terminal can obtain a dynamic IP address from the operator through dial-up Internet access. If the mobile terminal keeps accessing the Internet via the dial-up Internet access, it will occupy an IP address and occupy the network resource all the time, and consumes its own central processing unit (CPU) resources and its own electricity, resulting in reduced standby time. Therefore, when the user does not need to access the Internet, he/she disconnects the dial-up accessed network, and the IP address will be retrieved by the operator.
At present, online chat and online game via the mobile terminals are achieved mainly by the server forwarding the data, that is, the mobile terminal A sends the data to the server C, and then the server C sends the data to the mobile terminal B. Thus, it can be seen that the data transportation between the mobile terminals A and B depends on the server C, this method increases the network transportation time on the one hand; on the other hand, the server C might also charge; moreover, the data transported between the mobile terminals A and B might be intercepted by the server C, which pose a threat to the security of the data content.
Then, if the way of forwarding by the server is not used, in accordance with the related art, assuming that the users A and B want to play end-to-end networking game via the mobile terminals, as shown in FIG. 1, it is generally achieved by the following steps:
step 101: the user A notifies the user B of the networking game name by telephone, telecommunications, and so on;
step 102: the respective mobile terminals of the users A and B start the game program by dial-up Internet access;
step 103: the user A notifies the user B of the user A's own IP address again by telephone, telecommunications, and so on;
step 104: the user B inputs the IP address of the user A's mobile terminal in the mobile terminal's game program, and connects with the user A's mobile terminal through the game program;
step 105: start the networking game;
It is evident that the above method requires many times of manual operations, including: searching for IP address and making a notification, searching for the game name and making a notification, and so on; it is very cumbersome, time consuming and power consuming.